


Take Care of You

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Realization, Tending to Wounds, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: When her world collapses, Flynn is there to catch Lucy, but who is there for him?





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me today just because someone needs to take care of Garcia Flynn 2018. 
> 
> Not beta'd. I've read through this once so expect a dozen or so typos.

 

 

It's another day with another mission that leaves them all battered and bruised. Lucy's certain she can hear her bones crack every time she moves, and she's tired, exhausted, and every other synonym she can think of. The team may be stopping Rittenhouse from changing history, but if each trip leaves them as tired as before, she's not certain how they'll win the war.

"Lucy, Wyatt," Agent Christopher cries as they step from the lifeboat. Lucy spies Jiya rush up and reach out for Rufus. "What happened?"

"What always happens," Wyatt's answers, short.

"Yeah, that," she echoes too tired to care about any mission debrief.

"Let's get you patched up," Agent Christopher whispers and tugs her down the hallway. Wyatt follows behind, and she can hear Jiya fussing over Rufus. She sighs wanting nothing more than some pain meds and a good night sleep.

Several pills and a large glass of water later, Lucy stares up at the ceiling counting sheep, rams, bunny rabbits, and frankly anything that will help her fall asleep. She's grateful their new bunker affords each team member their own room, or she imagines guilt with keeping someone up would steal from her sleep even more.

Lucy groans and rolls over on her bed. Her body is stiff, and despite some logic to the contrary, she decides that a walk may do her good. She manages to pull herself from the bed and shuffles into the hallway wrapping her robe around her tightly.

She first passes Wyatt's room and grins ruefully at the sound of snoring slipping through the cracks. Lucy's grateful, though, he has found some sleep remembering the beating he took this mission. Rufus and Jiya's room is next, and she hears soft whispers. Lucy backs away quickly not wanting to pry, but she's glad they have each other. On days like this, it's not good to be alone.

_Alone._

The word plays over in her head as she approaches the next door in the hallway. Lucy presses her ear against the cold steel but hears nothing. Seconds tick by, but there is no sound. She scrunches her nose in confusion. Flynn is a notoriously loud snorer, and she feels concern fill her brain as only still air fills her ears.

She reaches a hand up only hesitating for a second before knocking on the door, soft at first then a few louder. Silence. She knocks once more before sighing. Perhaps Flynn is elsewhere or in a much deeper sleep than she had realized. Lucy feels guilty if she's woken him and turns to continue her walk.

"Lucy?"

Lucy turns and her heart drops. Flynn's standing in the hallway light with a t-shirt and sweats hugging his body, but it's the black eye and swelling on his face that hurts her. She doesn't remember seeing the extent of his wounds earlier, but she then reminds herself she was too preoccupied with her own pain to bother with his.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," she manages.

He smiles slightly before grimacing. "Did, did you need something?"

She blushes at the truth. "I was walking, and I didn't hear anything from your room. I wanted to check on you."

Something crosses his face she can't read. "Thank you, Lucy," he answers slowly.

They stand there in silence for a long time before she motions awkwardly. "Well, I'll let you go...do whatever it was that you were doing," she finishes.

"See you in the morning, Lucy," he replies and waits watching her walk off as if someone else lays in wait to take her.

She's only a few steps in when she stops and turns back to him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He shrugs. “Nothing worse than normal.”

Lucy’s not sure what that means, but she steps toward him before reaching up to gently touch his face. He winces as fingers make contact, but he says nothing. “Did you treat these?”

Flynn wraps a large hand around hers and pulls back. “Yes, Lucy.” When she starts to lower her hand, she accidently clips Flynn causing him to hiss.

“What was that?” Lucy cries, eyes wide.

“Nothing to worry about,” he sighs. “Lucy, I bandaged my wounds and grabbed some pain meds after Agent Christopher was finished.”

Lucy stares at him. “Wait, you bandaged yourself? Flynn, why didn’t you get Agent Christopher to help? Or me?”

“You both seemed busy,” he answers quiet. “Besides, I do it every time.”

Her jaw drops at that. “Every time?” Flynn nods, silent. Lucy frowns and grabs his arm, apologizing when he winces. “Come on. I’m going to dress your wounds.”

Lucy hears Flynn sigh like a poor nagged husband, but he says nothing as she seals them in the room. She grimaces at the sight of bloodied towels in the trash can and cleaning supplies. “I didn’t realize the extent of your wounds.”

“You couldn’t have known,” he replies softly.

“Especially when I don’t ask,” Lucy adds, and he turns sharply at that. “Flynn, I’m sorry. We – I should have checked on you.”

He shrugs again. “I’m used to it.”

“That’s not okay,” she cries.

Flynn looks off behind her. “I didn’t say it was.” And Lucy feels her heart thump with that.

Lucy starts to tug at his shirt then stops. “Maybe you should remove your shirt? I don’t want to hurt you.” He slips the shirt of his head revealing dozens of scars and half healed wounds. “Are-are those recent?”

“We’re fighting a war, Lucy,” he says simply.

“These look terrible, Flynn,” she stares at the each wound feeling her stomach twist into knots. She thinks back on the mission from today, and the burden the team places on him. Lucy feels bile when she sees a particularly gruesome injury on his back. “Why haven’t you said anything?”

“What do you want me to say, Lucy?” he bites out.

“I don’t know,” Lucy admits. “At least something I guess.”

Flynn snorts. “I would think it would be obvious when I am injured.”

“But you don’t have to suffer alone just because we haven’t noticed!” Lucy begins to protest when she stops at her own words. She, they, haven’t noticed. If she’s honest, have they stopped to care?

“Lucy, I’ve hardly chose isolation. I realize my place on the team.”

Her hands meet her hips. “And what is that?” he gives her a look as to say ‘what do you think?’, and she frowns. “You’re more than that.”

Flynn looks at her for several seconds then turns away.

“You are,” she tries again. “You are to me at least.”

His eyes find her. “Am I?”

Lucy’s heart is in her throat, and she stares into his eyes unbelieving. He has to know. Doesn’t he? “What do you mean? Of course you are!” She watches him, and she can the inner turmoil inside him. Lucy touches him gently. “Flynn, please, talk to me. I want to make this right.”

“Lucy,” he says, voice thick. “I am not ungrateful for our…friendship,” he stops momentarily at the word. “But I’m not disillusioned to know where I stand.”

“And where’s that?" Lucy demands hotly.

He takes in a sharp breath, and she doesn’t miss how harsh it sounds. “I’m the killer.”

“Flynn…”

“Lucy, whenever an agent needs eliminated or disposed of, I am the one to handle it.”

She stands dumbfounded. “But, but that’s not everything.”

“It’s what matters most.”

“No, it’s not,” she argues.

“Really?” Flynn challenges. “Then how come I’m never invited to game night? Or when we decided on a new bunker, no one asked for my opinion. It’s always ‘Flynn, do this,’ or ‘Flynn, this is your room.’ I’m an asset. Nothing more.”  

Lucy frowns. “That’s not true, and I’m sorry, Flynn, we’ve allowed you to feel this way. There’s no excuse. I, I just, with the tension between you and Wyatt, I guess I’m always afraid to ask. And that’s not your fault. Not completely anyway. Wyatt’s an adult too.”

“Yeah,” Flynn rubs at his face. “Listen, Lucy, I appreciate what you’re trying to say, but I’ve been taking care of my wounds for four years. These are hardly the worst I’ve experienced.”

Lucy places her hands against his cheeks. “Flynn, you’ve been fighting alone for a long time, and you’ve been my rock for months. Don’t you think it’s time I repaid the favor?”

He blinks several times. “I never expected anything from you.”

“Perhaps not,” she says slowly. “But, Flynn, you’re more than,” Lucy pauses. She can’t say what she’s not sure of herself yet, but she knows friend is no longer adequate. “You mean a lot to me, and I don’t know where we are or where we’re going. But what I do know is you deserve what you have gave me in return.”

“Lucy,” he starts, but she’s not done.

“And I’m scared to think about us because I’ve messed things up royally in the past, but we can’t possibly get there if all I do is take. I want you to know I’m here for you too, and I’m so, so sorry I have failed miserably up till now.”

“You haven’t,” he whispers and presses a soft kiss into her hand. “You fought for me to be allowed on the team and on the missions, and you welcomed me into your life.”

Lucy shakes her head. “You can say I’ve been demanding.”

“I wouldn’t hesitate to do so,” he says smiling.

Lucy knocks a strand of hair from his forehead. “I mean it, Flynn. Starting now we’re a team.” She stops and almost laughs. _Quite the team._ “Whatever that means, we do this together.”

Flynn nods, eyes twinkling. She looks at him fondly and reaches down to press a gentle kiss against his forehead. When she pulls back, he stares at her with such wonder she questions what’s taken her so long to see this.

In the morning, he greets her with a smile and a cup of coffee, and Lucy rewards him with a kiss. That night she invites the entire team, including Flynn, to a game of _Cards Against Humanity,_ and her heart soars at his beaming face.

And on the next mission when he’s nearly killed, Flynn collapses into her arms. Lucy clings to him whispering her promise again to take care of him, and when Flynn looks up at her, she knows he believes her.

 


End file.
